


George is a pretty trophy

by EpicPogChamp



Category: mcyt
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, There is a prize for winning the man hunt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, for dream it's george, this one's been beta'ed, trans!george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPogChamp/pseuds/EpicPogChamp
Summary: After Dream wins the 1v4 match of manhunt he gets to claim his latest prize. Which he decides should be George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 452





	George is a pretty trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thing I did for my bf. Also yeah I am trans. This is how my bf, and I talk about our bodies, we are both trans thanks. Female terms used for George’s genitalia. Not trying to trigger anyone so don’t read if you don’t want.

The brunette man was lying on his back in Dream’s bed, his arms tied above his head, his naked body completely exposed to the man who had just freed this realm from the ender dragon. They hadn’t been able to beat him once before he did it, so this was his prize. George laid out like a meal, his face flushing as he was being watched by what felt like a hungry dog. “You’re like this every time you win Dream...” He mumbled, his eyes glancing away, he was embarrassed.

Dreams eyes roved over his lover like a wave, calculating all the ways to make him moan tonight. 

"That’s only because you’re so delectable looking Georgie" he teased the younger man with a finger delicately running down the center of his chest, tracing little swirls and patterns to see his reaction. George shivered at the contact, looking back at Dream, and biting his bottom lip slightly. He still felt bad about losing, but every time they did, he was the prize, so this wasn't a surprise. His bangs fell in his eyes slightly, and he let out a small sigh. "You don't need to butter me up you know." His own tone was starting to sound teasing. With a predatory grin at the smaller mans shivers, he leaned down real close and licked his jaw.

"You’re plenty sweet without the additives already. my beautiful little prize." reaching down with one hand and balancing himself over George with the other, he rubs the insides of Georges thighs, snubbing his bratty streak with more gentle touches as if to mock him.

The small gasp game from his lips as Dream teased his thighs, pressing his head back into the bed, trying to calm down his blush, but not being able to, the man above him almost making him melt with his words. "You really like dragging this out don't you...?"

Hearing the gasp he was waiting for and glancing up at his flushed face Dream gave George a peck on the cheek.

"You want me to hurry up then? Skip the foreplay and just take you like a wild animal George?" he paused a second to move from the younger mans thighs to his pussy and started rubbing circles there instead, a little rougher than the thighs to highlight his dirty talk. "Want me to take you while you cry and scream for more? Dirty boy"

He looked away at the kiss, and the dirty words being spoken to him, only to let out another, sharper gasp as Dream was touching his pussy directly, the smaller man involuntarily bucking his hips down against him. "F-Fuck Dream..." He groaned out in a lower voice, his eyes shutting as he took in the pleasure. "M-Maybe I do... Maybe I wished you would while chasing us too..." He admitted, his cheeks a deep scarlet.

"So eager~" he teased, pressing two fingers into the other and taking advantage of his shyness by licking up the others neck. "you drive me crazy baby boy. I’m gonna show you just how much"

George let out a sharp moan as Dream started to finger him, the brunette giving his lover more of his neck once he left a hot tongue touching his skin. "Please Dream, I want you so bad..."

"Already begging so beautifully, god you’re so perfect George" he grunts out and starts rubbing his fingers along the inside of his lover, his thumb gently flicking at the clit. He runs his teeth on Georges neck and groans again at the lewd man below him. 

George swallowed dryly, his body feeling so good under Dream's attention. "G-God, you're so good with your hands..." He pants the words out, wishing he could hide his face.

Dream grins at the praise and puts another finger in, the filthy sounds heating him up even more. "It’s all for you, baby. I’m gonna make you see stars." He practically breathes the words out as he gets more and more worked up, growling in the others ear in satisfaction.

George just kept moaning, and panting, weakly pulling on the silk rope tying him down, wishing he could at least touch the other man. "I-It's so good...! Your fingers are so good...!!"

"Yea keep talking baby. Can’t wait to get you on my cock" he whispered the filthy words in George's ear and moved faster, his hips moving to grind against Georges even while he was fingering him. "Georgie~"

He was starting to pant harder, his stomach twisting in heat. He could feel the other man's large, hard cock against him too, making him want it inside of him even more. "Y-You're like a wild dog...!"

he let out a chuckle at the remark and kept grinding and fucking him with his fingers. "Yea? Does that make you my bitch then?" he then bit down on Georges neck and growled into it like an animal.

He couldn't help himself, his moans coming out louder and a bit sluttier, and his body just feeling too good from all this attention. "F-Fuck Dream... I-I'll be yours..." He didn't finish his sentence, the British man looking too embarrassed,

Dream groaned at the wanton noises George was making, rubbing harshly on Georges clit, his dick painfully hard and dripping pre on George and himself. "God yea, you wanna be my bitch huh George? My good little cock sleeve?" he peppers kisses and sucks on George's neck in a flurry of passion.

"Y-You're leaving too many marks...!" He cried out softly, arching his back as he felt himself getting close, the smaller man barely able to go anything but buck his hips against the fingers inside of him, and touching him.

"Everyone’s gonna see you’re mine George" he emphasized the claim with a sharp bite on one of the hickeys. "My little trophy slut"

"D-Dream...!" He cried out, arching his back, feeling so close, right on the edge. "P-Please...! I-I, more please...!"

Dream growled and panted, making a mess of precome between their grinding hips, his hand almost covered in Georges juices. "Fuck yea baby come for me" he kept up the pace and fucked George as deep as he could with his fingers, keeping attention on his clit in a frenzy to please his lover

George couldn’t hold back the loud cry of pleasure that shot out of his mouth as he came, his eyes shut tight, and hands clenched into fists, his body so completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

Dream shuddered and smirked at the cries but kept going, absolutely destroying George through his orgasm, making sure it felt good the whole time, panting as Georges body shakes and squeezes his fingers. "so good baby"

As he worked through his orgasm his moans turned sluttier, and sexier, before he was finished and resting back against the bed completely, his eyes shut, and breathing coming out hard.

Dream slowly pulled his fingers out of the other and put them in his mouth, licking them clean and enjoying the look of George all fucked and panting. "Look at you, such a messy little thing. I’m not even close to done with you"

“I-I just need a second... Y-You’re too much to handle sometimes...” He managed to pant out softly, his legs still shaking just a little, George trying not to stare at Dream licking his fingers clean. 

"Oh? I thought you wanted me to do something like this~?" he moved his hips and ground his cock on Georges sloppy pussy. "Look you’re all soaked and twitching just for me~ dirty boy" he slowly ground on George and groaned, his cock hot and hard and ready to destroy George even more

“D-Dream...” George’s moans turned soft as he felt the other man’s cock rubbing on him hard. “I-I can’t help it... You're just making me feel too good...”

He laughed and kissed at George's jaw. "Look at me baby. I wanna see your cute face when I fill you up" he teased and stroked Georges cheek gently with his free hand

He did as he was told, turning his face to look into Dream’s face, hating the smug grin plastered on the larger man’s lips.

Dream rewarded the obedience with a thrust of his hips and a hand running through George's hair before aligning himself up to take the younger man. "You’re beautiful you know? my perfect Georgie"

George just let out another sweet moan, trying to rest his head into Dream’s hand as he lied there, spreading his legs apart just a bit more to give Dream room.

With a thrust and a sharp moan Dream entered his slicked up lover, easily sliding in after the long fingering and teasing they enjoyed; waiting a bit to let George get used to being full again so soon. "God you feel good, your noises are addicting baby" 

He gasped out hard as Dream bottomed out in him so quickly, his eyes shutting tightly, and his back arching up. It was both so good, and so much at the same time. “D-Dream...!!”

"Fuck yea, say my name George!" he groaned and kissed George right on the lips, not moving his hips even though he could barely control himself anymore. "So perfect, all full of my cock" he panted the words out while peppering kisses on George's lips and sucking on his lovers bottom lip. 

George was trying to kiss him back, while adjusting to being so completely full, Dream’s cock hitting way deeper than his fingers.

he nipped at Georges bottom lip before groaning and running his fingers through his lovers hair again. "Tell me when I can move baby boy. Don’t wanna hurt you for real"

“Y-You can move... Just not too fast...” He said breathlessly into Dream’s mouth, trying to kiss him back, still weakly pulling on the ropes holding his arms down.

"Alright baby" he enveloped Georges mouth with his own to muffle any noises as he slowly pulled back out and started gently rocking his hips

George kissed him back, and just tried to relax, his whole body feeling like it was tingling as Dream fucked him.

Dream groaned lowly into the kiss, panting a little as he fucked George slowly, his cock throbbing at the feeling of Georges wet pussy sucking him in.

He started to move his hips down against the other, his body shaking, and shuddering each time Dream touched the deeper parts of him, only breaking the kiss to cry out softly.

stirred by Georges cries, Dream speeds up a bit, pulling himself out and ramming back in a little faster, not enough to hurt him, but enough to coax more delightful noises out of his love. "God yea George you’re so hot"

“D-Dream...! It’s so much...!” He sobbed gently, bouncing himself down as best he could, his hips stuttering at how hard Dream was fucking him.

"Fuck yeah,, you like that George? You like me inside you?" he stuttered through the words, clearly close to the edge as he fucked George into the bed roughly

“Y-Yes...! I love your cock! It feels so good...!” He cried as he moved his head forward, getting, and kissing Dream’s neck.

Dream shivered at the kiss, biting his bottom lip at George's words. "I’m so close George," he groaned in the back of his throat, still slamming George like an animal, filthy wet sounds filling the room

George started to scream out in pleasure with how hard Dream was fucking him, his hands balling into fists, and tears prickling his eyes, the smaller man feeling close too.

Dream bit down on George's neck and slammed into him as deep as he could before cumming inside with a loud moan, his cock twitching and emptying into George's little pussy. "George-!"

George tightened down as he felt Dream cumming, his entire body arching up into the other, and his own loud cries of pleasure filling the room.

Dream choked on his own spit as he felt George clamp down on his cock, waves of pleasure running down his spine as he moaned and filled George up, soon spent entirely. "Fuck George you’re so amazing" as soon as he could he reached up and untied the others wrists, barely caring that he’s still inside him.

George's arms went limp against the bed, the brunette panting, and gasping softly as he tried to catch his breath, loving that he was feeling so full.

Dream hugged George tight to him to stay inside and rolled them over so the smaller man could lie on him. "You were wonderful baby, so beautiful and sexy"

George let out a small groan as they moved positions, the smaller man on top now, gravity making Dream's cock reach even further, and his face turning bright red. "F-Fuck..."

Dream just quirked an eyebrow at George, "What, I thought you would enjoy some cuddles?" 

"Th-Then you can pull out..." He whimpered, his hands resting on the other's chest.

Dream moved his hips a little to fuck with George. "Nah I think I’m pretty comfortable like this" he grinned and kissed the top of his head

He was trying to hide his face in the other man's chest, his pussy still so tight around him. "P-Please Dream..."

"Please what baby?" he teased, his voice dripping with smugness. he ran his hand through Georges hair again

"I-I... It feels so good to have you inside me..." His voice coming out more desperate then he meant it to.

Dreams voice caught in his throat at the seductive declaration. "Oh really? Maybe I’ll take a nap then and you can keep it warm for me since you like it so much" he teased George with an extra harsh thrust of his hips

A sharp moan came from the smaller male, trying to hide his face more into Dream. "I-I'm... Dream please... Please stop..."

Dream grabbed George by the jaw and tilted his head up to look at him. "Hmm~? Do you really want me to stop, baby? Or do you just not want me to see you dripping and desperate for the third time tonight?"

"I-It feels too good..." He moaned out weakly, trying to gently move his hips up off of Dream. "I-I can't take it..."

Dream groaned at the small movements, already hard from teasing George again. "You were doing a great job of taking it a few minutes ago George~" he smirked and caressed the others cheek with a thumb

"N-Not like this... It's just touching too deep..." George's voice sounded a little broken, his hips feeling too weak to completely pull off of him.

"Too deep~? Describe it for me baby" he said lowly, panting a little as Georges attempts just turned him on even more.

"Y-You're hitting like, my womb..." He gasped, his cheeks flushing worse at the words of the man below him.

Dream chuckled and grabbed George's hips, pulling him a little off his cock. "Is this better baby? Can’t handle my cock stretching you out that far? Poor baby boy" he teased in a mocking tone, clearly still in control even if George was untied and on top.

He gasped softly, his hands on Dream's stomach, flushing a bit harder when he felt the other man's firm muscles. "I-It's too much..."

Dream pulled him all the way off, letting all the cum inside him run down Georges legs and make a mess. "How about you show me what you want then?" he shuddered at the mess all over both of them, proof of what they had been doing

George couldn't move his hips, then being locked in the other man's hands, George cupping Dream's face in his hands before he leaned down, and kissed him on the lips sweetly, the two boys chest to chest.

Dream kissed back gently, lowering George so he was flush against him but not impaled and struggling anymore, before wrapping his arms around him and moaning. 

"I-I love you so much Dream..." He breathed out, kissing him all over his face affectionately.

"I love you too George, so much. You’re so good" he stammered out a little surprised at the brashness of the other. George was so cute

"A-Are we done for the time being, or do you need more help?" He asked sweetly, continuing to sweetly kiss his lover's cheeks, lips, nose, and forehead.

"All I need is you George" now was Dreams turn to turn red, which he did.

“You certainly feel hard...” He said softly against the other man’s lips, before he sat up, and went to sink down further on Dream’s cock

Dream groaned and bit his lip at the filthy words. "All because of you Georgie. You’re so sexy dripping with my cum you know"

George finally sank back down enough, but just leaving a bit of Dream’s cock out so he wouldn’t be against his womb, even if he was using it to also tease the other. “A-And it’s all for you to do as you please right now...”

Dream groaned as he was enveloped by Georges pussy again, his cock throbbing at the heat. "You want me to fuck you then? If I thrust like this I’ll go 'too deep' again baby, maybe I want you to show me how much you like it pretty boy" his face smug, but still red and panting softly

“Maybe you should make this pretty boy your bitch again, you feral dog~” The boy on top of Dream licking his bottom lip playfully as he pulled almost all the way off of the other man’s cock.

Dream growled lowly and grabbed George's hips again. "You sure you wanna poke the bear baby boy? I can fucking destroy you" He growled the words out, baring his teeth for effect.

George shivered slightly, not able to move again as Dream held him tightly. “You’re not really a bear Dream~ More so a puppy~” The smaller man really trying to tease him.

"Alright baby boy let’s see you handle this dog" he grinned and shoved himself all the way in George, pushing on his walls and filling him up harshly.

George couldn’t help the almost scream that shot out of him at that move, the other man’s cock stretching him, and spreading him while his head was pushing hard on his cervix.

Dream growled and started bouncing George up and down his cock, showing no mercy to the bratty boy. "Yea take it baby. You like that? You like me fucking you so deep and hard?"

“D-Dream...! Dream it feels so good...!” He sobbed out, his back arching, and body squirming like he wanted to get out of the other’s grip but couldn’t.

"god fuck yea" Dream choked out as he furiously fucked the other boy, panting and loving the loud sounds of his lover. "so fucking good George"

The poor boy couldn’t help but moan the name of his lover over and over again as he was fucked so viciously he could barely even think anymore.

Dream fucked him hard and fast, forgetting himself and just rawing the younger man, hearing George cry his name over and over bringing him to the edge and he shoved George down on his cock again, filling him up a second time with hot cum.

George couldn’t help but cum with Dream, even squirting all over Dream’s crotch, and stomach, his body tingling, and aching with pleasure.

as soon as they were both spent he lifted George off his cock and hugged him close. "I love you George"

George snuggles in as tightly as he could, the smaller man still out of it, and barely able to move at the moment. “L-Love you...”

"You did so good" Dream kissed him softly

George just kisses him back, the other boy just trying to come back to reality.

"Take your time baby I’m here" he squeezed the other for effect

George just nodded, the two of them staying like that for the rest of the night.

  
  



End file.
